1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy foot wear and more particularly, to a footprint generating toy worn on an person's foot for leaving simulated footprint impressions on deformable surface such as snow or sand, or simulated footprint images on hard, non-deformable surfaces such as concrete.
2. Description of Related Art
A toy provides a child with a great deal of pleasure and enjoyment with a child spending many hours playing with his or her favorite toy. The toy market is one of the most viable commercial markets in the world with the toy industry generating billions of dollars in revenue worldwide. One incredibly enjoyable activity for both kids and adults is creating footprints in the snow or sand or on concrete that would lead the causal observer to believe that an animal, such as an animal thought to be extinct, has recently passed that way and may still be nearby. While footprint generating toys are known in the art, the prior art fails to describe a footprint generating toy with the novel and innovative features of the present invention.
It is known in the prior art to provide decorations, embossed figures, serrations, and the like on and in the soles of footwear. Some of these can be used to create an imprint or impression of the design, located on the sole of the footwear, on a soft surface, such as sand or loose dirt. It is also known in the prior art to provide toys that can leave liquid footprint images as the toy moves along a surface.
However, none of the known prior art allows for a footprint generating toy that can be worn on a person's foot, and which can leave either impressions in a soft surface or liquid footprints on a hard surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,362 discloses a footprint generating toy which leaves liquid footprints on a surface. However, this device is pushed along the ground and is not worn upon a person's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,167 discloses an article of footwear with a three dimensional inset figure in a recessed sole. This device is not designed to leave liquid footprints on a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,485 discloses animal track footwear soles. These soles are designed for leaving tracks in a soft surface, such as dirt or sand. They are not designed to leave liquid footprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,897 discloses duck feet cloppers that strap onto a person's feet. These devices are not intended to leave either liquid or dry footprints.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.